Element
Elementodon Elementodon is the creation of Christopher Shorten. Elementodon is an alien in the Ultimatrix who's DNA was achieved on accidend when the Yontonian, Carius Xakuyon, was tripped by the Doctor as the Ultimatrix was trying to scan him. After that attempt, Carius insisted on giving the Doctor's DNA to the Ultimatrix, but he never got around to it. Abilities As a Yontonian, Elementodon has the power of elemental manipulation, which varies based on the one using the Ultimatrix. In Ben's case, Elementodon has the power of false darkness and fire. Because there are two elements he has two personalities which will be discussed more fully later on in the article. With false darkness he is able to conjure up mists of darkness to hide, can travel through shadows, can see in total darkness, and is capable of firing blasts of "glowing" darkness. But, because of this, when he switches over to his darker personality he tends to consume light energy. This causes him to often go rogue and start eating every light source around him. In ultimate form he can cause all the light in the area to cease for a short time and fire it at his oponent. With fire he has all the same basic abilities of Heatblast. Also he can absorb or produce heat energy and redirect it in the form of a powerful blast of fire. Often, in this form he berserks in a rageful manner, due to his personality. When in Ultimate form he is able to control anything with excessive amounts of heat, whether molten rock or a baked potato. Also, Elementodon has three retractable blades per arm, all of which are slightly barbed. These blades are able to slice through solid steel with ease. In addition, by charging them with fire and false darkness he is able to hit intangible things, but at the cost a rapid exaustion. In Ultimate form these blades all merge together into two blades, one per arm, with large hooklike barbs attached to the edge, the blades being able to be detached from the arm and used as melee or throwing weapons, but not growing back. In addition to these Elementodon has the super-human strength, agility and senses. His scales are strong enough to withstand a single neuclear bomb. Weaknesses Just as all non-Earth manipulating Yontonians, Elementodon is unable to use his elemental powers if encased in plastic, and his powers are signifficantly weakened if it touches him to the point of an inferno equalling a tiny spark. In adition to this he is weak against the cold and extremely bright lights. The first causing him to become sluggish and eventually enter a comatose state. The latter causing him to go blind and his scales and skin to burn significantly. Another noteable weakness is his dual personality. He tends to argue with himself to the point where he stops in the middle of a fight and attempts to strangle his other personality, which means he strangles himself. Description and appearance Physical appearance Elementodon is a mix of red and black when his personalities get along long enough to work together. When the fire one is in charge he is red and orange, and when the false darkness one is he is black and gold. He is a draconic humanoid with two mid-sized horns on his forehead, a short nasal horn, an elongated lizard-like snout, and serpentine eyes with eyelids which switch from red to gold to silver, according to the personality. He has a thick, prehensile dragonoid tail that measures about the length of the average male human leg and foot in length. He has two three clawed hands and three talons per foot, two in front, one in back. He has three retractible arm blades per arm. All over his body, and most prominently under his eyes, he has Neonoline lines. These lines are caused by the presense of the substance Neonoline in his body, which is a more powerful, less adictive, and more dangerous version of adreneline. It tends to glow different colors depending on the person. In Ben's case it switches from orange, when in fire, to gold, when in false darkness, to silver, when they work together. Teh omnitrix symbol is found in the center of the white and black suit's chest, like the suit worn by most of Ben's earlier alien forms. In Ultimate form he is split into two different beings, one of fire and the other of false darkness. The fire being is made out of solid flame, but retains the initial shape of a Yontonian, with orange eyes and silver neonoline lines. The F. darkness being is black with silver neonoline lines and gold eyes, likewise retaining the Yontonian shape. Personalities Because of his having two different elements, Elementodon had two personalities that share the same body. The first personality is the fire personality. The second is the F. darkness personality The fire personality is known for its short temper, hot headedness and over passionate mindset. He often attempts to do things on his own resulting in his own frustration. Being as hot headed as he is he is easily angered to the point where he will often result to violence and cause major destruction. His combat style is that of a berzerker, meaning he will, when in the right mindset, attack anything that gets in his way. His passion often results in utter embarasment in front of girls, but is what drives him to fight his very hardest against his foes. He is very impatient. He has an absolute hatred of frogs and a great love of icecream. He fears drops of water that do not come from his own body, leading to him running away into spider webs, scaring the F. darkness side. The F. darkness personality is calm, cool, cold and collect. He often thinks before he does anything. This generally results in the frustrating of the fire side of him. This persona tends to be hungrey all the time and will eat all light that crosses in his path if he has exhausted himself to terribly. He hates being around the fire personality and wishes to seperate from him as soon as possible, resulting in large arguments and attempts to use the Ultimate form that utterly fail. He is mysterious, and incorporates his shady nature into his fighting. His combat style involves stealth and speed and striking a single target at a time. He is willing to wait for hours, even days to get something done. He loves mystery meat and hates it whenever someone spoils a surprise. He fears arthropods in all their forms to the point of him jumping into puddles, thus scaring the fire side, believing they hate them. Their personalities often cause tension between each other, usually with the result of Ben trying to fight with himself. When they get along their eyes and neonoline lines turn silver and their bodies turn black and red, except when in Ultimate form. They often make up for each others short comings equaling a great combination. Because of these two sides, Ben generally will hesitate to use this form, unless he really needs it. Elementodon Category:Aliens